Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Prolog
"Vor einiger Zeit hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass mein Leben mal so aussieht... ich wäre auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen mich ins Gras zu legen und einfach in den Himmel zu starren... aber nein, ich sollte am besten von Vorne beginnen..." Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren, da war ich ein kleines, schüchternes Etwas, immer auf der Flucht vor meinem eigenen Schatten und habe stets alles gemieden. Ich hatte sprichwörtlich Angst vor mir selbst. Obwohl ich nie etwas getan habe, was mir dazu Grund gab, war es so. Meine Eltern habe ich nie getroffen oder von ihnen gehört, und sonst hatte ich auch kaum Kontakt. Jedenfalls, die einzigen Kontaktpersonen, die ich kennen sollte, waren die Händler auf dem Basar, auf dem ich mir meistens mein Essen zusammentauschte, gegen Dinge, die ich immerwieder an der Küste aufgegabelt habe. Ich war auch nicht oft weg - höchstens mal an der Küste, beim Basar oder in meinem "Kühlschrank", der sich auch durch "Höhle" definieren ließe. Eigentlich hatte ich Höllenängste vor Höhlen, jedoch war das bei dieser seltsamerweise nicht der Fall. Zurück zu dem Punkt, an dem es sich begann, zu ändern. Eines Tages, es war zwischen Frühling und Sommer, die Sonne brannte nicht sehr. Ich brachte gerade einige Seesterne zum Basar, wo ich wie immer ausschließlich mit einer Person redete, und wenn die nicht da war, bin ich auf Voraussicht schon öfters umgekehrt. Jedenfalls, an dem Tag brachte ich die Seesterne vorbei. Der Händler sprach mich an dem Tag an, zwar wie sonst auch, aber bevor ich weg war sagte er noch zu mir: "Du, hör mal. Du kommst immer her und bringst meistens die Seesterne, wie vereinbart. Ich hätte noch einen kleinen Engpass im Bezug auf so ein Kraut, das aber zu weit weg ist, als dass ich eben gehen könnte. Ich würde dich ja hier als Vertretung lassen, weiß aber dass du das nicht machen würdest. Daher frage ich dich, ob du nicht lieber dafür das Kraut holen möchtest? Ich würde dir als Ausgleich zukünftig etwas mehr geben und einen Einmalbonus in Form von Geld" Ich hab eine Weile überlegt, was ich tun sollte. Zu der Zeit war ich ja immernoch nicht gerade offen, aber die Alternative 'hier bleiben und den Stand bewachen' fiel für mich aus, also willigte ich ein: "...Na gut, aber das ist doch nicht zu bevölkert dort?" "Nein, keine Sorge. Ich weiß ja über dich Bescheid, und daher wusste ich, dass du das Angebot problemlos machen kannst. Also, du musst hier hin..." Der Händler gab mir eine Karte, und versuchte mir den Weg zu erklären. Zum Schluss hat er es noch eingezeichnet, da ich es nicht verstand. Ich ging mit der Karte erstmal zurück. Ich musste mir das überlegen - ich dachte an all die negativen Dinge, die eintreten könnten. Ich könnte mich verlaufen, ich könnte Leute treffen, ich könnte sterben. Ich zog mich eine Weile in meine Hütte zurück, die ich gebaut habe - hatte es immer und immerwieder durchdacht, und hin und her überlegt. Ich kam zum Entschluss, dass ich es wahrscheinlich nicht mache. Danach habe ich mich, zumal es schon dunkel wird, zum Schlafen hingelegt. Die Nacht über war recht schnell zur Ruhe gekommen, hatte kein einziges Mal mehr an die Karte gedacht. Es war eine recht beschauliche Nacht, nicht sehr kalt, und mit fast klarem Himmel. Am Morgen konnte ich die aufgehende Sonne sehen, mit ihrem rot-violetten Farbenspiel. Diesen Morgen wollte ich nochmal ein paar Dinge an der Küste sammeln, und lies die Karte zurück, in einer kleinen Box. Als ich jedoch zurückkehrte, war die Karte auf dem Tisch, was sehr seltsam war. Ich war sehr verwirrt, und wollte sie schnell wieder wegpacken, als ich bemerkte, dass die Box ebenfalls nicht an ihrem Platz war, doch an ihrer Stelle ein Zettel. Ich hatte Angst. Alles, an das ich denken konnte, war, dass jemand hier war. Und der könnte wiederkommen. Noch bevor ich mich versah, wurde alles um mich herum dunkel. Man hatte mich in einen Zustand der Bewusstlosigkeit versetzt. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich nicht mehr in meiner gewohnten Umgebung, ich sah mich mit einem Gefühl der Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung um. Obwohl das Ambiente farblich gesehen nicht einmal so unfreundlich wirkte, war es doch eine mir nicht geheure - da unbekannte - Umgebung. Nach einem kurzen weiteren Moment offenbarte sich mir ein noch nie zuvor gesehenes Bild. Kategorie:Realm of Restless - Geschichten